A Long Awaited Reunion One-Shot
by NinjaGirl1117
Summary: This family has been broken far too long. First, because of duty, Second, the Dark Side, Third, life, and death parted the family members. Except that is about to change. It is the time the Skywalker family be mended and the once-shattered pieces be put back together. One-Shot


**Author's Note: This was a fun one-shot. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Looking at the sunset, his pain subsided he had done what he needed to do. Putting his hand down on the rock, he took deep breaths in and exhaled slowly. He had come to this island to die, but there was so much left undone. Then again it wasn't his fight anymore. No matter how much the galaxy needed him it wasn't his job, he had already done his. Another leader needed to step up in the call of duty and restore the Republic. He was getting old, or perhaps already old. Just like Master Kenobi, well he was old too, but Master Kenobi knew that the fight against the Empire was not his. With that, he took a deep breath and exhaled leaning against the rock and closed his eyes. Slowly but surely Luke Skywalker body disappeared into thin air.

Around the galaxy, people were saddened. Luke Skywalker was dead.

The force was peaceful, perhaps he had misjudged death. Though come to think of it he didn't know what to expect. Looking down he noticed his skin was bright and vibrant as it had been right after the Empire's defeat. Checking his hand, he did not have his cybernetic hand that he had grown accustomed to after the loss of his limb in his battle with Darth Vader. Examining the white room he was in he saw that there was a mirror. Walking over to it he was awestruck to see himself 20 years younger. He looks exactly as he did after the downfall of the Empire. Running his hand through his hair he wondered where everyone was. Wandering over to the door he peeked through the glass window in the door. What he saw, astonished him and countless feelings washed over from him seeing long lost friends. He saw Ben, but a lot younger and looking happy, not old and worn out. His eyes drifted to a lady that looked so much alike to his sister, Leia. A realization struck him, it can't be, can it? His gaze wandered to find Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen standing talking to each other looking like everyone else, a lot happier and younger. All of these people brought so many memories of both joy and grief.

Turning the knob he slowly opened the door that just had to creak loudly enough for everyone to hear. Heads turned and warm smiles lit up the whole room. All conversations had stopped and the only noise present was the sound of his footsteps. Walking turned into a brisk jog and he landed into Aunt Beru arms. Grief from a long time ago came to the surface and tears sprouted from his eyes.

"I've missed you," Beru said squeezing him tightly.

"Me too," Luke answered. That was all he could say at that moment. Pulling away Luke turned to Owen who ruffled Luke's hair like when he was a kid.

"You've grown into a young man," Owen said fondly. Blushing and smiling like a small boy again Luke stepped back shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"I tried to save you but, I was too late." Looking at his uncle Luke felt his facade break, of being okay. Owen pulled him into a bear hug.

"You tried your best," Owen said still hugging him. Stepping back Owen smiled at him.

"I think someone wants to say hello." Nodding his head to someone approaching. "I'll leave you to it kid," Owen whispered. Owen wrapped his arm around Beru and, patted Luke's shoulder and walked away. Turning Luke found himself looking at Obi-Wan Kenobi. Instantly he bowed his head in respect.

"Master Kenobi I..I..I'm sorry I failed.." Luke addressed feeling ashamed. The last thing that he expected was to be pulled into a hug.

"You saved the galaxy and I am so proud of you," Obi-Wan responded squeezing Luke tighter.

"My nephew he turned, it was all my fault. I thought I could instruct him in the Jedi ways but, I was wrong, terribly wrong." Luke admitted. Coming out of the hug Luke looked down.

"You did everything you could," Obi-Wan said looking right into his eyes. "Nobody is perfect."

Luke nodded numbly. Luke heard a gasp behind him and spun around to see the lady that looked a lot like Leia.

"Luke?" The lady said with hope.

"M-Mother?" Luke whispered. Padme walked towards him and embraced him in a hug.

"Luke..Oh my god..Luke." Padme cried. Pulling away she looked him up and down.

"Your so handsome and grown up. You look just like your father." She said approvingly and proudly. Gently stroking his hair.

"I do?" Luke asked blushing. His eyes lighting up. He hadn't known his father and Ben had never shown him a holo of his father.

"So much, you wouldn't believe it." She responded with her hands cupping his cheeks. She was so proud of him she wished so badly that she could have been there when he was growing up. It was all in the past at least they were somewhat together now.

Looking around, Luke questioned "Where's father? I don't see him." Padme's expression changed.

"He got here a while back but hasn't come out of his room. He feels so guilty about what he has done no matter how many times we tell him we forgive him." Padme looked down it had been a trying past few weeks.

"Can I see him, mother?" Luke inquired. His mother and Ben might have known his father as Anakin but, he knew his father as a mix of Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker. Perhaps he could get through to his father again. Padme pressed her lips together and looked over to Obi-Wan. He nodded and she looked at Luke.

"Sure honey," She replied ruffling his hair again looking at him with affection. She couldn't believe that she missed being there for him and his sister. Taking her hand she put it on his shoulder.

"This way," They began to walk away from the room full of people and walked down a hallway and descended down some steps. Padme looked at the numbers on the doors passing by and stopped at the one labeled 7567. Taking a deep breath Padme turned to face Luke. "Just know that he is very hard on himself and his emotions can rule over his judgment. Don't feel hurt if he lets his emotions get the better of him. He may say something he doesn't mean." Her eyes sparkling with worry.

"I know, mother." He responded, his brain not being able to think of something else that was reassuring to say. Instead he looked right into her eyes with determination.

"I know," Luke said. Padme made an effort to make a weak smile. She glanced into his eyes, she kept forgetting that her son was a grown-up himself.

"Okay, sweetheart," Padme said looking at the door. Fidgeting with her hands she lifted her hand up to the door and knocked. For a second there was silence and neither side made any noise. Then from the other side footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Padme let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Padme, I told you I won't come out. I meant it, you and Obi-Wan won't be able to convince me." A tired Anakin told Padme. His voice was rough from unused and lack of water.

"I know," Padme replied which made Anakin frown. Normally at this point in the conversation, Padme would tell him that everything that happened was not entirely his fault and that she and Obi-Wan forgave him. The silence made its way between them until Padme broke it. "But maybe your son can," Padme answered, a second later the door opened for the first time. Revealing twenty-two-year-old Anakin. His scar was gone as well as many worry lines that used to decorate his skin. Padme looked to see him wearing a black tee-shirt and grey long pants. It was so unusual to see him in something else that Jedi robes. He no longer had a prosthetic. Padme was in a daze she had missed him so much. When he first got here she rushed to his room only to find it locked. Many nights she had spent outside his room. Obi-Wan provided her with a blanket and pillow. She had stayed outside his door countless times. The talks with him were so different instead of denying everything, he owned what he did. That did not mean he was proud of it at all, if anything he had been drowning in guilt ever since he got here. At first, Padme had to admit she was furious at him, for thinking that she had died of a broken heart. Then taking a step back and getting some perspective on the situation, she saw that Palpatine had played Anakin as much as he played everyone else. A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"L-Luke?" Anakin said surprised. His eyes had bags around them showing he probably hasn't been sleeping. Luke stepped forward taking in a breath.

"Father," Luke replied. For a minute all of them stood there analyzing each other. Then Luke rushed forward and hugged Anakin. Slightly taken aback by the sudden movement Anakin flinched then hugged Luke back. Pulling out of the hug Luke looked up at Anakin.

"You're Anakin Skywalker again, now in the flesh and blood," Luke said almost in disbelief. He had always wondered what his father's face looked like. With anything that was affiliated with Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala had been deleted. Leaving him curious for a long time. He had heard about the stories about 'The Hero With No Fear' from some people and found old articles.

"Not entirely Luke." Anakin uttered half-heartedly the bags under his eyes becoming more evident, "I haven't felt like Anakin Skywalker. Not after I did all those terrible things." Anakin's eyes becoming lost in dreadful memories of a past life.

"Darth Vader would not have saved me," Luke pointed out. Pulling Anakin out of his past memories. "You may not feel like Anakin Skywalker but, you are definitely not Darth Vader. Who you are, that's up to you." Luke stated in a tone leaving no retaliation from Anakin.

"So, are you going to let us in or not?" Luke expressed.

"I...I..okay," Anakin responded flabbergasted. Padme had to stifle a laugh. Anakin Skywalker speechless must be the day that Obi-Wan runs around naked singing 'I'm a little teacup'.

Opening the door Anakin stood there wondering what just happened. He was then broken out of his thoughts by a voice.

"You should get out more it's no good to stay in this cramped room," Luke commented as he looked around the room. Luke then felt a pull to a trunk near the corner of the room. Making his way over there he opened his force bond with his father.

Why are you closing yourself off to everyone?

Coming up to the trunk he opened it with ease and began digging through the trunk.

I can't face what I've done, son.

Why you are going through my stuff?

That's besides the point. Why can't you face it?

Luke kept digging through not coming up with the item that pulled him over here yet.

I can't face the people that my actions have affected.

"Excuse me, Non-force sensitive here. Rather not be completely cut out of the conversation." Padme made known by looking both men in the eyes.

"Sorry Mother," Luke replied turning his head back to the trunk he finally found what was giving off a strong force pull to him. Holding up to his eyes he uncovered the paper covering the object. His eyes widened as he looked at his father's lightsaber. He recognized immediately. How could he forget it? It was taken from him by a lightsaber. Not exactly a voluntary action when it parted ways with him.

"How long has this been here?" He turned revealing the lightsaber. His gaze focusing in on Anakin.

"When I first got here it was on my bed," Pausing to rub his eyes he continued. "I have tried to get rid of it numerous times but, it keeps reappearing." Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Why avoid it?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"It reminds me of the terrible deeds I've done. All of it started with that." He said pointed towards the lightsaber.

"No, I don't believe that. That's where you are wrong, father I believe the force is trying to tell you that you are truly Anakin Skywalker. That, yes you have committed crimes, but you have shown everyone here that there is nothing you can't come back from. The first step is forgiveness and, all you have to do is take the first step." Luke declared as he pointed towards the door.

"It's not that simple Luke," Anakin replied dejectedly.

"Yes, it is, father. You just have to try." Luke insisted looking at Anakin with determination.

"Do or do not there is no try," Anakin responded his lips curling into a dry smile.

"That little troll loved to hit me in the shins," Luke said looking back on the long-forgotten memories fondly with a wry smile.

"You mean Master Yoda?" Padme asked with a snicker.

"He seemed very gentle and nice. You both must have gotten into a lot of trouble for that." Padme interjected. Both men exchanged looks.

"Not a lot. Well...maybe a little." Anakin replied scratching the back of his neck. Luke chuckled.

"What are you laughing at? Anakin exclaimed directing his attention towards Luke. "With Skywalker genes you've probably bent most of Master Yoda's rules."

"That's not entirely true," Luke said biting his lip. Anakin scowled at him.

"Okay, maybe a lot," Luke admitted making Anakin chuckle.

"Why don't we comprise?" Padme interjected. "You both are troublemakers. It must run in the family." Earning some smiles Padme beamed.

"See, father? We are going to be alright." Luke claimed as he looked at Anakin straight in the eyes. Anakin nodded and pulled everyone into a hug.

"We are going to be fine," Padme announced closing her eyes and letting out the sigh of relief that she had been holding in ever since her husband got here.

"We are," Anakin replied relishing at the moment with his family. While it may not be his whole family, but at moment he was with family. And that was all that mattered. Closing his eyes he smiled, stubbornness definitely ran in the family.

"We are going to be alright," Anakin said repeating what Luke said.

Except, this time he actually believed it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As always review!**


End file.
